It is known to provide an inflator for inflating an inflatable vehicle occupant protection device. One particular type of inflator is a heated gas inflator in which a volume of inflation fluid in the form of a combustible mixture of gases is stored under pressure in a gas storage chamber. The heated gas inflator is actuatable to ignite the inflation fluid to create a flow of heated inflation fluid that is discharged through an outlet of the inflator.